


Lon'qu/Sumia Fake Support

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fake Support Chain, I have nothing to tag this as lmao, It's very brief and silly though, Miscommunication, Okay so I know I am not the first person to do this, Please read the AN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: It's exactly as the title says: A fan-made C - S support for Sumia and Lon'qu.(or rather, where Sumia literally "falls" in love)





	Lon'qu/Sumia Fake Support

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not the first nor last person to write a support for these two, but I've only read one other and mine is nothing like that one, so I think I'm good. I genuinely apologize if this has any similarities to anyone else's.

**C** :

 **Sumia:** What am I going to do, I'm so late-

 **Lon'qu:** Watch out-

_[THWUMP]_

**Sumia:** Owwww... I'm so sorry!

 **Lon’qu:** ........

 **Sumia:** Lon’qu? Are you alright?

 **Lon’qu:** Get off me.

 **Sumia:** Huh?

 **Lon'qu:** Get off of me!!

 **Sumia:** Eep! R-Right! Up we go!

 **Lon’qu:** Watch where you're going, clumsy fool.

_[LON’QU LEAVES]_

**Sumia:** ...he absolutely hates me.

* * *

 **B** :

 **Sumia:** Oh, Lon’qu! You have cooking duty too? Maybe we can-

 **Lon’qu:** Don't come near me, woman!

 **Sumia:** Eeeep! Okay! I'll just work over here and not bother you. I won't make a single peep! You won't even notice I'm here! Not at all!

 **Lon’qu:** Very well.

 **Sumia:** La la la...oh pegasus poop! I dropped the spoon. Okay, now--- AH!

_[CLATTER]_

**Sumia:** And the full pot...

 **Lon’qu:** ...

 **Sumia:** What is it? I'll clean up after myself, you can just keep peeling-

 **Lon'qu:** I'm going to help you since you cannot seem to do anything yourself.

 **Sumia:** You’ll help me? But I thought you hated me!

 **Lon’qu:** Why would I hate you?

 **Sumia:** You get all red and angry when I come near you, and you always make me stand ten feet away from you. I thought you couldn't stand me.

 **Lon'qu:** I do that to all women. I don't particularly hate you.

 **Sumia:** Oh thank goodness! I was so worried-- WOAH!

_[THWUMP]_

**Sumia:** Ow ow ow! I'm okay!

 **Lon’qu:** ... I've never seen anyone slip in their own soup before. Heh.

* * *

  **A** :

 **Sumia:** Oh hello again Lon’qu! I've noticed you've been more comfortable with me recently--woah!

 **Lon’qu:** Careful.

 **Sumia:** T-Thank you for catching me.

 **Lon’qu:** You should watch your surroundings more.

 **Sumia:** I’ll try, I promise. Say, you've been awfully calm around me lately...

 **Lon’qu:** I can put aside my affliction in life or death situations.

 **Sumia:** But we’re not in battle right now?

 **Lon’qu:** Everytime you walk forward ten feet is life or death.

 **Sumia:** Oh.

 **Lon’qu:** I thought that you might need someone to make sure you don't get seriously hurt.

 **Sumia:** Hehe. I know that wasn't a compliment, but I'm glad you're not nervous around me. It's nice to get to talk to you normally like this.

 **Lon’qu:** ......likewise.

* * *

  **S** :

 **Sumia:** Lon’qu! It's amazing! I haven't fallen on my face for three days! I did drop the dishes again, but I haven't fallen!

 **Lon’qu:** What do you think has changed?

 **Sumia:** Well whenever I feel like I'm about to fall, I can just hear your voice warning me, and I get my balance back. I'm so grateful for all your help.

 **Lon’qu:** I have done nothing. It was all your own willpower. That is amazing in of itself.

 **Sumia:** Oh!!

 **Lon’qu:** Why are you so red?

 **Sumia:** W-Well of course I'd be flustered if the man I loved complimented me.

 **Lon'qu:** You what!?

 **Sumia:** I love you! I know you just think I'm a clumsy fool, but I think you’re amazing! You're able to overcome your flaws when you need to, and you're so considerate of me even if you're afraid.

 **Lon’qu:** You never cease to amaze. You beat me to it.

 **Sumia:** Muh?

 **Lon’qu:** I got you a ring a little while ago. It was painful for me to go into that store with all those women in it, but if you could endure falling directly on your face daily, I could stomach it.

 **Sumia:** You love me too!?

 **Lon’qu:** For some time. I find your determination to better yourself admirable, and... I've gotten used to watching out for you.

 **Sumia:** Oh Lon'qu! You've made me so happy! Let me--- oh no!

 **Lon’qu:** Watch out! I have you.

 **Sumia:** Look, I'm falling for you all over again, hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get them both in character?


End file.
